Security boxes for displaying items for sale in stores have been used for several years. In general, such boxes comprise a transparent or partly covered pivotably connected box members. These box members form a base and a lid, which are hinged together, and are generally made from plastic. In order to prevent unauthorised removal of the items contained by such security boxes, the boxes are lockable, and often hold or enclose an EAS (Electronic Article Surveillance) tag that will trigger an alarm if the EAS tag is removed from the retail establishment. The lock on the container prevents the thief from removing 30 the EAS tag or from removing the from the security box. The most common use for such security boxes is items of recorded media, such as CDs, DVDs and cassettes. Other items for which security boxes are used comprises razorblades, cosmetics, batteries and tobacco.
Many different types of security devices are known in the art, comprising lock slide mechanisms for locking the security devices, and means for maintaining the security devices in the locked position.
EP 616 103 discloses a security device design with two hinged-together box members, having a displaceable lock slide in a first box member cooperating with teeth on the other box member for locking the box members in a closed state. A locking strip, permanently attached to the first box member, is devised to engage with the lock slide for maintaining the device in a locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,689 proposes a different design, comprising a cassette and a lid. A lock slide arranged in the lid is provided with sideways protruding lock bolts, devised to engage with the cassette for locking the container. A separate operating slide is provided for displacing the lock slide. Furthermore, a latch member is devised to maintain the lock slide in the engaged position.
WO 01/83325 discloses yet another design with a base and a lid. A lock slide is arranged in the base, movable between locked and unlocked positions. The base and the lid includes cooperating teeth which pass each other when the box is closed. The lock slide further includes teeth which are moved to a position intermediate the cooperating teeth of the base and the lid when the slide is moved to the locked position. A separate latch member is fixed to the base, devised to engage with the lock slide in the locked position.
Although security devices have been available on the market for some time, improvements may still be made. For one thing, there is a general demand from the users, most often store clerks, that the security devices are easy to handle, in terms of locking and unlocking. Furthermore, security devices for retail use are typically produced in large quantities, and a design which simplifies production is therefore a general desire.